Salifa
is the maid of the Florald Noble Family introduced in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance A young woman with comb violet hair with two locks stretch down pass her shoulders. She wears a dark purple maid's outfit with matching boots, a white apron tied around the waist, a white collar shirt with a light violet scarf tucked underneath the uniform, and wears a white maid's headband on her head. Personality She is as any maid for nobles would learn to behave and adapt to. Being well behave, a show of kind gesture towards serving others as a maid, and being respectful and devoted to her master/mistress, and offer some form of aid and wisdom. Most times, she is seen having to use her wisdom and cleaver words to help Vincent out of a pickle, most due to Margarita Dresdene being obsessive for her master that he dodges and escapes the maiden. But she has a form of responsibility to watch over Vincent and Ferris, but will in turn offer advise to help Vincent learn to take care of things on his own. Character Profile: Staff: Salifa Field: Maid, Uper Class Dormitory Info: A maid sent by the Florald family. Always supporting Vincent and Ferris fro the shadows. *Pistols: She underwent hard training to learn to fight so she wouldn’t have to share the job of looking after Ferris and Vincent. CS II SKILLS/GAMEPLAY: SKILLS: She is like Sharon, having all the training requirements in being a good maid to serve her employment faithfully. But when Thor's Academy was invaded, things began to change for her. For one thing, she originally learned how to fight with a pistol in order to act as a bodyguard for both Vincent and Ferris. The training was grueling, but the alternative she was informed was having to share the task of serving the two Florald students with another, which Salifa could not abide; showing her devotion. So long as she draws breath, she will do everything possible to keep Vincent and Ferris safe. So when she's fighting at her best performance, she causes a brightly turquoise emerald aura to surround herself. It’s fairly more larger due to her will & determination to serving the Florald Household. Battle Scope: Highly skilled maid of the Florald family. Accompanies Vincent everywhere and fights with two pistols. Salifa's Crafts: Seen in Cold Steel II. -'Rock And Ice:' Salifa crosses her hands oppose each other with right on top & left on bottom, to aim her Orb Guns that create a magic circle during charging. Then fires both a orange & blue bullet from when they impact, causes two spikes of an Earth Element Rock & Ice Element Crystal to appear on targets before impacting in a brightly colorful display of particles. -'Full Course Bulleting:' Salifa places her arms to cross the gun points in the middle position from left & right, with the left gun out more & the left gun moved back to be behind it. Then firing a barrage round of bullets at a single target to cause a lightly large, but minimum amount of damage. Effects: Phys Reflect & Arts Reflect. ~ Orbal Arts: -Tearal ~ Notes/Trivia * Noted spelling, the game addresses her under the name 'Sariffa', why as such remains uncertain? * Salifa is the second Maid shown to acheive a great amount of skill at fighting when wanting to protect her Master/Mistress. The first was Sharon Kreuger in Trials of Cold Steel, now Salifa in Trials of Cold Steel II. Category:Female Characters Category:Kiseki Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki Characters Category:Support Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Household Servants Category:Order Of The Lion Category:Gunner